


Neal

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [26]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Baby Neal wants to play with Killy Cat... but Killy isn't exactly thrilled about it.





	Neal

Killian had been dozing quietly, the domestic sounds of the Charmings’ loft lulling him into a relaxed sleep when he’d felt it, a slight tug on his tail. He grumbled a little in his sleep, rolling over and relaxing back into the rug. It wasn’t long before he felt it again, a sharper tug followed by giggling.

He opened one eye slowly and saw baby Neal sat next to him, holding on to the end of his tail. He watched the babe for a few moments, considering his options. He didn’t want to harm Emma’s baby brother in any way, but the strength of the grip was rapidly increasing on his sensitive tail.

With a roll and a quick tug of his tail, Killian managed to free himself from the babe’s grip and padded a few feet away so he could wake himself properly. After a yawn and a stretch, he found Neal in front of him again, his hand outstretched to grab at him.

Killian let out a meow, glancing over at the humans in the kitchen. When he got no visible response, he meowed again but louder, ducking down to avoid Neal’s hand once again. It was clear that the lad just wanted to play, but Killian knew how easily he could be injured in his cat form.

“Hey Neal, have you found a new toy to play with?“ Snow chuckled as she quickly made her way over to rescue Killian from the corner Neal had backed him into.

Killian huffed at the word ‘toy’, not liking the sound of that one bit. He had no issue with babysitting Neal when he was in his human form, but the babe was larger than him when he was in cat form.

“Come on, let’s give Killy Cat some time to rest.“ Snow said, lifting her son and carrying him over to the kitchen.

“You okay, babe?“ Emma asked, coming over to sit with him, “Did Neal hurt you?“

Killian shook his furry head and clambered onto her lap, pleased to be safe with his Swan. They’d been out patrolling together all night the previous evening and he was exhausted, his eyelids beginning to droop almost immediately as he curled up.

“Sleep.“ Emma murmured, stroking him gently, “I’ll be right here when you wake up.“

With a contented purr, Killian allowed himself to relax fully into sleep, no longer having to worry about grabbing hands on his precious tail.


End file.
